A New Light
by bookworm1519
Summary: Hermione finally learns the truth about herself! Those hidden secrets are now out in the open, and the dark lord is seeking revenage!  Two unexcpected Loves occur and sides change! Will Harry finally defeat voldermort. Will hermione cope? A new prophecy ! UP FOR ADOPTION!


Chapter 1: 

Hermione was sitting at her kitchen table with her head immersed in her favourite book Hogwarts a history: as usual there was no place you saw that girl without a book. A cup of steaming coffee sat beside her, occasionally you would see her tear her eyes away just long enough to take a sip and give a sigh of contentment.

She didn't hear her parents enter the kitchen, as she was too into the book to notice, but she let out a gasp when a firm hand clamped down on her shoulder, the book she was holding flew up into the air and landed on the floor.

She turned round and looking up there stood her father, even thou he very much wanted to chuckle at his daughters reaction he controlled himself, only to hear a sweet melody of laughter coming from his wife. Hermione looked at her mother with a glare but it soon turned into a smile then a laugh. Her father just smiled, he was so happy to be with his two favourite girls but something was missing and it was time it was brought back.

David looked to his wife Janet with a more serious look on his face, Janet understood and gave a nod of her head to let him know she was ready... to tell Hermione the secrets they had been hording for years. The granger couple walked round to the opposite side of the table and took a seat. Their daughter waited patiently for them to speak and tell her what they wanted to tell her.

"Hermione" started her father, Hermione's thoughts were drifting, why did he look so nervous and frightened?

Her mother was next to speak and she had more of a confidence around her. "Hermione, we haven't been very good parents too you and we would like to apologize"

Hermione was going to start to protest, when her father's hand came up to silence her. What was they talking about they were the best parents in the world, ok they were dentists but still!

Her mother continued "Hermione we haven't been very truthful with you, we have been keeping a few things from you but we think your older enough to know no hon., Hermione me and your father aren't muggles, i'm a witch and your fathers a wizard- you are a pureblood honey"

Hermione was so confused yet her eyes already became cloudy from the unshared tears that were yet to fall, she managed to finally choke out in a small whisper "why... Why, I don't understand!" she looked from her mother to her father, they looked so pale and drained of energy.

This time her father answered her question:

"Hermione we did it to protect you from The Dark lord, you see in the wizarding world, we were very well known and we had a lot of power, especially your beautiful mother here. Voldermort found out about your mother and started to track her down, along with me and you. You were only a baby and we could tell you were at risk... so we left that world and decided to go into hiding to become muggles, he wouldn't surely look were the muggles were so we left without a trace"

Hermione's mind was spinning she felt like she was going to faint, but she still needed answers and she needed them soon too if she was to understand. She got a grip on herself and voiced out another question "Who are we? Is my real name Hermione?" she needed to know.

Her mother sadly looked at her daughter and sighed, she looked to David as if asking for strength.

"Honey, in the wizarding world we are known as the lightwoods and Hermione isn't you real name, it's Lyra. We just thought you deserved to know the truth now that you're old enough!"

Her father then took out his wand and muttered a spell over him and his wife, suddenly a gasp was heard it had come from Hermione; her mother who used to have chocolate brown eyes and long straight brown hair now had vibrant crystal blue eyes and long curly crimson hair, her father who used to have caramel coloured eyes now had dark blue eyes like onyxes and dark short midnight blue coloured hair

"Mum you have blue eyes and so ... so does dad, your hair too your facial appearance has changed!" It began to sink in they had changed their appearances as well as turned in to muggles for her protection. She began to wonder if they had changed her appearance too.

As if reading her mind, her father looked at her, stifling a chuckle as he spoke "you too have a different eye colour, and hair colour and style.

"Lyra... Hermione" this time her mother spoke to her in a whisper, sensing the tension. "There is one more thing we haven't told you... we would like you to meet someone who is very important"

David stood up and walked back in too the living room, Hermione could hear him softly speaking, but she didn't know whom too until she heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

When Hermione looked up she saw a beautiful girl standing next to her father, she looked about the same age as Hermione- 16. Her hair flowed down her back like silk, it ended just below her waist with small curls, she had a fringe that moved freely, but the most mesmerising thing about her hair was the colour- Her hair was pale blue and it also looked as thou it shimmered like ice. Her eyes were a sea green colour, her complexion quite pale yet blush was evident in her cheeks, her lips were the colour of pale pink roses. She was quite tall about 5'8, she had long slender legs that any girl would kill for. She was wearing a knee length pale blue dress with sandals and a white cardigan. She was simply gorgeous.

Her mother obviously noticed her daughter drinking in the other girl's appearance as she raised an eyebrow at her, and then her father decided it was time for the introductions.

"Breeze this is your sister Lyra, Lyra this is your sister breeze"

Hermione and breeze stared at each other in shock, Hermione then turned to her parents in confusion and anger. When she finally said something it wasn't pleasant.

"DONT YOU EVER CALL ME LYRA! IT'S HERMIONE, YOUR RIGHT YOU'RE THE MOST AWFUL PARENTS EVER, NOT ONLY DO YOU LIE ABOUT WHO I REALLY AM, BUT YOU KEEP MY OWN SISTER A SECRET FROM ME! YOU'RE CRUEL, I HATE YOU BOTH!"

With that outburst she fled from the room tears leaving tracks down her face.

Breeze looked at her parents in disgust, and then began to voice her own opinion of this newly discovered piece of information.

"How could you do that to me, leave me at a young age with my grandmother, hardly ever coming to see me then suddenly turning up and saying that you need me to meet someone ,who is my sister? MY SISTER! Not just that but the fact i'm a witch, and I found out when I was 11 year old and at school everyone thought I was a freak because I was different. No one could explain it to me. How could you!" And with that breeze then fled the room too, leaving tears in her wake.

* * *

><p>*o*o*o*<p>

Hermione was sobbing in her room, she had tried to stop but not matter how hard she had tried the tears wear determined to keep on falling, picking herself up of off the bed she walked to her window, but she couldnt help but notice her reflection in the mirror as she past it.

Her appearance had changed, she no longer looked like the brown bushy haired teenager that had a love for books. She was confused she didnt know that her father had cast the spell which allowed people to see her real appearance. She was upset but couldnt help but notice how she looked.

Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done, yet her eyes were no longer brown but a dazzlingly clash of blues, her eyes looked as thou the ocean was captured within them. Swirling from dark blue to a turquoise,she no longer had brown and bushy hair yet radiant silky curls of dark red that flowed down her back till they reached her hips, each curl looked as thou many reds were threaded through them. The complexion that once was, was now slightly paler than before... her lips a pretty dusty pink. She was slighty taller too.

She was indeed beautiful and had wonderful eyes liker her mother had said, but that was no excuse to how they had treated her, It was wrong and hurtful.

Walking over to her night stand she summoned so parchment and a quill; she began to write to her dearest friends Harry, Ron and Ginny. She did this in hopes of their understanding and in hopes of their strength helping her with this new and disruptive discovery within her life.

When she had finally written her letter, she looked over it once more before calling her owl too her.

The letter she had written had said;

_**Dear Harry, Ron and Ginny.**_

_**I have some startling news for you, I know that half of it will be unbelievable but with you being my closest friends I have faith in you to be able to believe me and lend me strength in my time of need. I hope to visit soon so that we can talk in person about I'm about to tell you now. **_

_**Where to start? Well I guess at the beginning would be good ...right!**_

_**My parents spoke to me today, after interrupting my reading of Hogwarts a history. They told me some quite shocking news that left me very conflicted and angry/upset. It turns out they were hiding some very important things from me and decided I was finally older enough to learn and hear about them.**_

_**My mother delivered the first blow that had me very confused; turns out that I am a Pureblood and we are a known family well until my family took us into hiding. We are known as the lightwoods and apparently my parents were very powerful. **_

_**Not that I would know I was a baby. **_

_**T**__**hey wear running from the dark lord... he was after my mother, which put me and my father at risk, They said they did all this to protect me!**_

_**My real name isn't Hermione either, that really stung when they announced my name was in fact Lyra- what a horrible name! **_

_**My appearance is different too, I must admit what I really look like is pretty but it's not me if you understand what i'm trying to convey here. I won't tell you my real appearance your soon find out for yourself unfortunately, as I don't know the spell to make me look like my normal bushy haired self. **_

_**Not only did they keep my heritage and background from me but... I... I have a sister, who is around my age named breeze, she is very beautiful too and when I found out I was very confused and angry- not at her but at my parents. How could they keep something that big from me? I know they did It to protect me but ... oh I just don't get it- when I see you next we need a serious talk. Love you all very much**_

_**Hermione xx**_

Once opal had reached her she attached the letter to her feet and feed her a special treat from her draw. After she had feed her owl, she changed into her night attire which consisted of black hot pants and a white long sleeved pyjama top. Walking back over to her bed she pulled the cover of the bed and snuggled in; hoping that in the morning she would have a new way of looking at things, before long she had drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>*O*O*O<p>

Elsewhere Breeze was sitting on a park bench not too far away from where her parents and Hermione were living. She looked terrible for she too had been crying because of what happened.

Breeze very much wanted to get to know her sister but she couldn't stand to be in the same house with the parents that had lied to her all her life, she guessed it was the same for her sister Lyra or what she liked to be called Hermione.

She had came to the park as it seemed to offer her a sense of comfort, she could hear the laughter of children still playing in the park with their parents and the melody of a man singing with his guitar by a tree about 6 feet away. The music began to lull her into sleep but it didn't stay that way for long. A sizzling sound awoke her with a jolt.

Looking in front of her she saw a man in a black coat acting suspiciously, he was staring at a couple not too far away, his eyes shone with a passion... A passion, for revenge.

She couldn't identify the couple but then again she hardly knew this area. Being curious she decided to investigate when she heard the sizzling noise again. Turning to the left she saw a jet of green light fly through the tree just by her head. She groaned she knew that type of light... a wizard was nearby and not a friendly one by the looks of it.

Breeze went to reach for her wand but then realized, she did not have it within her possession. How could she of been so stupid, she guessed she must have thrown it down in the house during her fit or rage. She heard the wizard voice the spell again that was aimed toward her- she recognized those words and they weren't good ones either.

"Avada kedav... "The man did not manage to finish the spell, the last word never leaving his lips.

"Stupefy" A smooth man's voice called from behind me, before Breeze even understood what was happening blue light bolted forward and stunned the man that had tried to kill her.

Breeze turned around, only to see those eyes that looked like dark blue onyxes- her Father. The look of concern and worry in his eyes was all breeze needed to see to know that her father had forgiven her outburst earlier.

Breeze went to say something but before the word even reached her lips, her father had took hold of her hand and was running towards the exit of the park back toward the house.

When they reached the front door, Breeze managed to breathe out a quick 'thank you'.

Before her father even reacted she had slumped to the floor, letting the darkness plague her senses.


End file.
